Without You:The Aftermath
by AnGeL BaBii
Summary: [Finished] Who knew so much could change after only a month apart? (Randy, Stacy, Nidia, OC) Sequel to Without You!


I know some you were slightly upset about the ending of Without You so I decided to give you guys a short story taking place about a month after Jennifer left. I'm not sure how you guys will respond to this so please leave a review at the end and feel free to leave any suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jennifer--the song belongs to Hoobastank and Randy, Stacy, Nidia and all the wrestlers belong to the WWE---yada yada ya...you know the drill.  
  
By the way I'm going to Raw Monday night in Richmond!!!! (Does cheer!) My first show so updates will happen when I return and possibly another story is in the works so look out for that and enjoy:)

The Reason:  
  
**I'm not a perfect person. there are many things I wish I didn't do  
  
but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you.  
  
and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know**  
  
Jennifer wiped the tears from her face as she jerked the car to a complete stop, she didn't bother to get out, not yet. Jennifer sat there and watched as the rain came down harder by the minute, it seemed like the whole world knew -- and it sympathized with her. Sympathy. That's the last thing she wanted, she knew that when she went inside that's what she would receive, so she decided to stay out in the car. Alone. Guess she should get used to that.  
  
Of course she had no one to blame but herself--Did she really believe that things would stay the same? Did she really believe that someone like HIM would wait for her? Of course not, but never in a million years did Jennifer think that she would see THEM together.   
  
**I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you**  
  
Flashback:  
  
_Jennifer wore a permanent smile on her face as she stepped inside the building, it had been only a month since she had last saw everyone here but it felt like a lifetime. She was only here for one reason--to see him again.  
  
Ever since Jennifer had left she felt an emptiness in her heart whenever her mind would allow itself to think about him, she knew she had made a mistake in leaving him and now she was going to make it right.  
  
"Jennifer?!"  
  
Jennifer turned to see Nidia behind her, she smiled and said, "Hey Girl!" Nidia squealed and pulled her into a hug, "Oh my goodness it feels like forever!" Nidia said as she pulled away a few moments later. Jennifer laughed softly as she said, "I know--How have you been?"  
  
"I've been great--have you seen anyone else yet?" Nidia asked.  
  
"Nope--I can't wait to see the look on Stacy's face when I surprise her--you know where she's at?" Jennifer asked. Nidia's face went from a smile to a frown, she pulled Jennifer over to the side and said quietly, "There's something you need to know first Jen," she said seriously.  
  
Jennifer noticed the serious look on her friend's face and was about to say something when something--rather someone--caught her attention. Nidia saw Jennifer's face go pale and she turned to see what she was looking at, Nidia sighed sadly when she saw who it was.  
  
There coming out of catering was something that Jennifer never expected, it was Randy---with her best friend Stacy--holding hands. Jennifer's heart seemed to stop beating and she felt all feeling leave her body. Nidia looked over at Jennifer and whispered, "I'm so sorry Jennifer." Jennifer slowly turned her head toward Nidia and forced a small smile, "It's okay Nidia--I should've know something like this would happen," she sighed and looked over at Randy and Stacy again, their backs were facing her and they were talking to Paul and Ric.   
  
Strangely, Jennifer wasn't upset. Nor was she mad, she just felt--numb. "Um I--I better--go," she quickly said to Nidia as she walked off. Nidia looked over at Randy and Stacy and back over at Jennifer, who was about to leave the building. Nidia wasn't about to let Jennifer leave like this so she ran toward the doors and yelled loudly, "Jennifer don't you dare run away again!"   
  
Randy's eyes widened when he heard the name Jennifer, he turned his head and saw Jennifer by the door, his face went pale as he looked over at Stacy, whose eyes were widened in surprise and also wore a look of guilt. Meanwhile, Jennifer was frozen at the door, she closed her eyes and turned around and saw that Paul, Ric, Stacy, and Randy were staring at her. Nidia was standing 5 feet from her with a stern expression on her face. Jennifer felt her emotions taking over her and she fought to hold in her tears as she starred at Nidia and said sadly, "There's nothing for me here anymore." With that, Jennifer pushed open the door and walked out.  
  
Nidia stood there as the door slammed shut, she looked over at Randy and Stacy and said bitterly, "I hope you two are happy now." She gave them one final look before turning and walking away.  
  
_**I'm sorry that I hurt, its something I must live with everyday  
  
and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away  
  
and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear  
**  
_Outside, Jennifer felt the tears run down her cheeks. All she wanted to get out of there, her chest felt like it was being stabbed with a knife and it getting hard to breathe.  
  
"That's what you get for being a selfish bitch Jennifer--like he really would've waited for you," Jennifer said bitterly to herself. As she was about to head toward the car, she heard a voice calling her name.  
  
Jennifer turned to see Stacy running out the doors, Jennifer closed her eyes and stood there as Stacy rushed over to her. "Jen I'm so--" she began to say.  
  
"Don't Stacy--just please don't say you're sorry," Jennifer said as she went to open the car door, she paused and looked back at Stacy, "Just tell me one thing Stace---why?" Jennifer demanded.  
  
Stacy stood there for a moment before saying softly, "I don't know---I didn't plan on this happening Jen--I swear to you you're like my sister I never wanted to hurt you," Stacy wiped at the tears that fell down her face as she spoke.  
  
"Does he make you happy? Are you both happy together?", Jennifer whispered.  
  
Stacy didn't know how to answer that, They weren't exactly happy together so why were they together? To take each others mind off of Jennifer that's why. "He still loves you Jennifer--he's always going to love you," Stacy said desperately as she grabbed Jennifer's arm, "please don't leave like this," she begged quietly.  
  
Jennifer sighed and wringed her arm out of Stacy's grasp, "Ya know Stace," Jennifer started as she got in her car, "I'd rather it be you with him instead of some random slut," Jennifer glanced once more at Stacy before starting up the car, as she went to shut the door, a hand prevented it from closing. Jennifer looked up and her heart sped up, Randy was standing there, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
"Please don't leave me again Jennifer," Randy whispered softly.  
  
Those words tore at her heart but she couldn't allow herself to give in again, "You don't need me anymore Randy--you have Stacy now," she said as she glanced over at Stacy, who looked down.  
  
A single tear worked down Randy's cheek as he said, "I miss you--Please don't leave."  
  
"Good-bye Randy," Jennifer said as she slammed the door shut. As she was pulling out, she took one last look at Randy, she could see the hurt in his eyes and his face was wet with tears. Jennifer sighed and sped off, not daring to look back.  
  
_**I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know  
**  
And that was it. Who knew within a matter of hours how much a person's life could change, but Jennifer already knew that, she'd been through it far too many times.  
  
As she sat there in the car starring at the rain, her phone beeped signaling a text message. Jennifer looked at her phone curiously and slowly picked it up and pushed the button to show the message:  
  
"No man is worth ur tears & the one who is, won't make u cry"  
  
**I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
  
a reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
**  
**a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you**  
  
-----------------------  
Song title is "The Reason" by Hoobastank, My favorite song at the moment!


End file.
